


This...

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, billy hurt a rib, makingout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	This...

He'd been fretting all day. Asked Billy not to go to work but he did anyway. The minutes ticked by, he'd been texting him throughout the day. The answer was always 'I'm fine.' but Teddy couldn't help feeling like he wasn't. So, when he couldn't figure out what he wanted to do with his hands anymore, he started to cook dinner. It was the least that he could do. Humming as he strolled around the kitchen.

Billy came in a bit late trying not to clutch his ribs knowing the worry it would cause his boyfriend. Chocolate optics scanning the studio apartment has he came in, the smell of food made his stomach growl and yet at the same time he wasn't hungry. Moving slowly he walked towards the living room couch and plopped down issuing a groan of protest

"Hello, my sweet." His voice rang in a rushed tone as he tried not to burn anything, letting things finally simmer as he moved to the living room. "How are you feeling?" He sat down on the coffee table, cream in hand from his pocket and eyed his boyfriend. "No lying or I will send you to the fires of Mount Doom."

Billy did not take the cream his body moving to lay against the cushions." I hurt." It wasn't a lie but it was barely an answer his optics seemed to drift for a moment a small sigh leaving his lips

He sat the cream on the table, kneeling in the floor and laying his head on the cushion beside him. "I know baby. I wish there was something that I could do to help." He moved slightly, lips meeting the other in a gently kiss. "I fixed dinner if your hungry."

Billy returned the kiss, he was and he wasn't and right now chewing just felt like to much of a chore. Orbs drifted fingers tracing the small amount of skin not hidden by a shirt." Later. Can we just go to our bed baby, it's been a long day."

"I like that idea. Give me a second. Don't move." He hoped up from the floor, going into the small kitchen before the stove was turned off and the food was covered. Coming back to the sofa, he can back, arms gently lifting Billy into his own, pulling him close to his body as he moved to the bedroom.

Billy gave a little wiggle." I could walk Tee." But he knee this would go unheard, because Teddy would have let him walk had he wanted to. Optics closing shut head pressed to his frame he gave a sigh

"Well, I know that, you dork but maybe I wanted to carry you." His tone soft and playful as he walked to the edge of the bed, softly laying Billy down as he began to take off his clothes. "I do need to re-due your wrap. It may be too tight."

He gave a pout shuffling around before mumbling he wasn't wearing it. Optics drifting to the ground a loud sigh leaving him

"Baby, if you don't wear it, it won't help." His tone was almost scolding as he went to go find it, coming back with and smiled. "I know it sucks but it'll help." He slowly rose Billy to sit.

"Can we at least make out if I promise to wear it baby." Sticking out his lower lip in a determined pout

"I was actually thinking the same thing." His tone a tease, leaning forward to lightly kiss the pout away as he gently wrapped his ribs. "But you gonna be on top."

His head tilted to the side a small bit of confusion written before he allowed Teddy to wrap his body. Optics closed to the touch

He smiled with the head tilt. Wrapping his rips softly and finishing up it's as soft. "I said you on top." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Billys wrap and softly pulled him on top.

Billy rested on Teddys waist , knees relaxed on either side of his body." You could have put me in my shorts first." His tone a playful whine.

"Where would the fun in that be?" A playful smirk crossed his lips before his hand tangled through his hair, head rose and lips softly crushed together.

A small slightly pained moan left him lips pressed back with want. Arms wrapped around his neck has a content hum left billy

The content hum was returned, lips molding to the other as his tongue teased the lower, wanting to be let inside the wet warmth.

Lips parted allowing his lover to explore where he wished. Fingers tangling in the short hairs of his neck. His own tongue pressing back slowly

His tongue wasn't as soft as the rest of him, taking the time to twist, lick and savor that before mouth as a moan escaped his own, lost between them in this heated moment of passion.

A small whine broke from him digits pulling gently at short hairs. Doing his best to avoid moving his torso, before the kiss is broken for a moment of air." You have such a sweet mouth baby

"But it can do very very dirty things." He gently rolled them over to where Billy was laying on the bed, his lips now lightly trailing south against his skin.

Optics seemed to widen in surprise for a moment, gaze following a trail of blonde hair." Tee wha?" His tone questioning as he chewed on his lower lip

"Shh." His lips continued to trail softly. "If you don't move a lot if shouldn't hurt." He couldn't help but smile as his fingers worked to undue Billy's work pants.

Billy gave a determined nod knowing all to well where his boyfriend was heading." But what about you?" Billy wasnt a selfish lover and usually hated coming if teddy didnt get to has well

"I know you'll make it up to me." His tone soft as he shuckled Billy's jeans from his hips without hurting him. His mouth hot as it trailed the outline of his cock through his boxers.

Oh god he wanted so desperately to roll against the warm mouth wrapping around his prick." I could give you my hand when your finished." His tone a playful pout trying to avoid the moans rolling through him

"I can handle a hand." His tone playful as his fingers hooked his boxers and rolled them down like his pants. Licking his as Billy's cock popped free and he gave a content little noise before leaning down, tongue twisting around the head.

A small gasped moan has he rolled his hips forward followed by a whine." Can..cant surprise me like that baby..you know how much I love your mouth."

He growled softly as he heard the small smile, large hands holding Billy's hips to keep him still so he didn't hurt himself as he hollowed his cheeks. Mouth wet, wrapping around his cock as he sucked it down his throat.

A whine left him knowing tee was no longer playing fair, slender digits moved to curl in blonde locks." Fuc..fuck me baby, its so good."

All he could do was hum a moan in reply. Leaning into the hand that gripped his hair as his tongue began to trail a hard cock. Twisting around it, making his way to lap at a leaking slit before he began to bob his head.

Billy could already feel an intense burn in his lower muscles, rather already wanting to cum or the strain of wanting to roll and fuck the mouth that held him wasnt determinable. Dull nails scraped against his head.

He groaned when he felt the nails and god did it feel good. Head rose to where the tip of his cock barely in, a slight slobby sucking noise before he quickly swallowed him hole, gagging when the tip reached the back of his throat.

"T..tee." he was wiggling against the palms that pressed into his body. A few more boos and warm cum was spilling in his boyfriends mouth. A flushed look across his face optics heavy

He swallowed as much as he could, some even pooling from the corner of his mouth as he mouthed at the taste. Twirling his tongue and cleaning him as he was released with a pop. His tongue now working on the cum that had escaped.

Over sensitive cock now seemed to jerk with each lap of his boyfriend's tongue." Co..come here baby please." His finger signalling for teddy to come closer

He licked his lips, moving gently over Billy's body, heavy breathes escaping his lips as his mouth was instantly on his boyfriends. Another moan growling moan vibrating between them. '

Billy was quick to return the kiss, mouth melding to Teddy's. The small taste of billy left over on his tongue caused a small whimper before he broke the kiss." You could always fuck my mouth Tee, i don't mind."

"I don't want to hurt you." His tone panting as the kiss was broke. Whimpering softly due to his cock pressing hard against the zipper of his pants. A low groan as he thought about what to do. Fingers working at his own and he straddled Billy's head. "No moving."

Billy did no more then open his mouth, chocolate optics watching his boyfriend before him. Such an amazing sight, he knew Teddy wanted to cum badly or he wouldn't have even considered this.

He moved, making himself being able to roll his hips against Billy's mouth as his cock slid into his mouth, eyes closed as he moaned his name softly. "Bee." He sucked air and spit between his teeth as he began to move his hips.

Billy was unable to answer and even without has much movement has he normally would have liked. Small palms slipped behind them and began gently kneading at teddys bottom, head still the only sound the soft hollow suck of his cheeks

"Fuck." It was whispered softly. Hips snapping into his waiting mouth as his thighs began to tremble. Not only with want but with the job of keeping himself in such a position. Words of praise whispered from his lips as his fist balled in Billy's hair.

A slender pinky began pressing against a tight pucker, almost making Billys cock envious of the warmth it found. A small moan has he allowed to Teddy to position any way he wished

He bite his lower lip, his head rolling back as another loud moan escaped his lips. Hips moving in a manner that would allow the finger to move inside his core against his wishes as he began to fuck Billy's mouth harder.

Billy moved the slender digit in and out with want, mouth wrapped tightly around a straining prick wishing to coax every last drop out

"B... Beee... ah.. fuck.." Another loud moan and his own cum was spilling into Billy's mouth, hot and fast and it almost sounded like Teddy lost his breathe from orgasming so hard. His hole body trembling.

It took mere moments for billy to lick him clean releasing with a look of triumph." Such a sweet tasting cock baby." His tone purred finger removed has he watched teddy

He gave a full body shiver with Billy's words and actions, not being able to form words as he shifted, moving to fall on the bed without hurting his boyfriend. Chuckling softly. "I love you, Bee."

I love you to Tee." His tone slightly hoarse body moving to curl next to him

He smiled brightly, holding him close but not too tight as he pressed a kiss to his temple.


End file.
